The Journey
by GoddessOfAsh
Summary: 'The Journey of a Thousand Miles Begins with a Single Step.' Join Yuri on her Journey to become the strongest shinobi there ever was.


So, you want to know my story huh?

Well, I guess you _did_ come all the way out here.

I guess I've got time. I mean, I've got nothing _but_ time, so why not. I'll tell you my story, but fair warning, it gets pretty crazy.

Still want to hear it huh? Alright, well, I guess it all started with two little words.

———————————————

**[Game Over]**

The words hovered before me in the black abyss that I found myself in. I stared at them in shock, my mind not quite able to process what was happening.

Suddenly the words faded away to be replaced by others.

**[Life The Game! (Beta)]**

**Continue**

**New Game**

**Options**

**Credits**

Still slightly in shock, the gears in my mind started turning, finally starting to understand what was going on I hesitantly reached out and pressed New Game . With a 'ding' the menu was covered by a blue box with some tect on it, taking my time I started to ppur over the words.

**Hello alpha tester and welcome to**

**Life The Game (Beta)!**

**We thank you for taking the time to play test the relatively boring alpha version of the game, to make up for it we're going to give you 5000 bonus points to spend however you wish, in addition to many other small details we have decided at the behest of several alpha testers to add a save system.**

**We hope that you enjoy the updates we've installed.**

**Sincerely, The Game Team**

With another 'ding' the words faded out to be replaced with what looked like a score chart.

**Name: Summer**

**Age: 21**

**Status: Deceased**

**World: Standard**

**Stats**

**S: 11**

**P: 15**

**E: 13**

**C: 15**

**I: 20**

**A: 15**

**L: 9**

**Skills**

**Hidden**

**Points:**

**Age 10: 100**

**Age 20: 100**

**Higher Education: 500**

**Anime Afficando: 500**

**Good Karma: 1000**

**Bonus Points:**

**Standard World: 1000**

**Alpha Tester: 5000**

**Score Total: 8100**

**High Score: 8100**

After I'd finished reading the text disappeared and was replaced with a world selection menu.

**World Selection**

**Harry Potter**

Become a witch or wizard or any number of magical beings and explore the magical world of Harry Potter!

**Naruto**

Become a ninja or a samurai and fight for your village, or don't and become a rouge nin!

**Dragon Ball**

Join Goku and friends and save the universe from all manner of evil!

**Pokemon**

Become a pokemon trainer and fight other trainers and battle gyms, compete in the pokemon league and become a pokemon master!

There were several others but they were greyed out and unreadable, so I reached out and selected Naruto, the selection screen faded out and a new one popped up.

**Naruto**

**Pre-Clanwars Era** \- Meet the Sage of Six Paths and see how it all started!

**Pre-Founders Era** \- Live out the middle of the clan wars!

**Founders Era** \- Help or hinder the founding of the Five Great Ninja Villages!

**Sannin Era** \- Join the Sannin's generation and fight alongside them!

**Minato Era** \- Join Minato and Kushina's generation!

**Kakashi Era** \- Join Kakashi's generation and fight in the Third Great Shinobi War!

**Naruto Era** \- Join Naruto and friends and live through canon, changing (or avoiding) it!

Reading through them carefully I finally select the Naruto Era causing another screen to pop up.

**Please select a starting country.**

Not even bothering to read the others i select Hi no Kuni and then Konohagakure, which once again causes a screen to pop up.

**Please select a starting clan.**

**Aburame**

2 Intelligence per level, gain access to Aburame techniques, gain perk 'Bug Lover'

**Akimichi**

2 Strength and Endurance per level, gain access to Akimichi techniques, gain perk 'Big Belly'

**Civilian Born**

3 extra stat points per level, gain 1 'Bonus Feat', gain perk 'Clanless'

**Hatake**

2 Agility 1 Intelligence per level, gain perk 'White Fang'

**Hyuga**

2 Agility and Intelligence per level, start with Byakugan, gain access to Hyuga techniques, gain perk 'Slave'

**Inuzuka**

2 Strength and Agility per level, gain access to Inuzaka techniques, gain perk 'Man's Best Friend'

**Nara**

4 Intelligence per level, gain access to Nara techniques, gain perk 'Lazy'

**Orphan**

4 extra stat points per level, gain 2 'Bonus Feats', gain perk 'Clanless'

**Sarutobi**

2 Endurance and Intelligence per level, gain perk 'Royal Blood'

**Senju**

200 Chakra 1 Strength and Endurance per level, start with 'Wood Release', gain access to Senju techniques, gain perk 'Royal Blood'

**Shimura**

2 Strength and Endurance per level, gain access to Shimura techniques, gain perk 'ROOT Training'

**Uchiha**

100 Chakra 2 Agility 1 Endurance per level, start with Sharingan, gain access to Uchiha techniques, gain perk 'Survivor'

**Uzumaki**

200 Chakra 2 Endurance 1 Luck per level, gain access to Uzumaki techniques, gain perk 'Fuin Expert'

**Yamanka**

2 Intelligence per level, gain access to Yamanka techniques, gain perk 'Mind's Eye'

After sitting there tryjng to decide for what felt like hours I finally landed on **[Orphan].** I liked the sound of **[Bonus Feats]**. Selecting it brought up the **[Feats]** page.

There were a lot. Looking at the list I decided that there had to be at least two or three hundred **[Feats]** scrolling through it I finally narrowed it down to just a few.

**Please select your feats.**

**Points Available: 8100**

**Third Eye - 1000 Pts**

You are a direct descendent of Kaguya and were born with a third eye that allows you to see chakra. 2 extra stat points per level.

**Perfect Control - 1000 Pts**

You will always have perfect control over your chakra.

**Breathing, What's That?**

**1 - 100 Pts**

You can hold your breath for up to an hour.

**2 - 200 Pts**

You can hold your breath for up to a week.

**3 - 300 Pts**

You no longer have to breathe.

**Byakugan - 2000**

You were abandoned by the Hyuga clan. 2 Agility per level.

**Sharingan - 2000**

You were abandoned by the Uchiha clan but later awakened the Sharingan. 1 Agility per level.

**Rinnegan - 8000**

You are a direct descendent of the Sage of Six Paths and awoke the Rinnegan while you were young. 1 to all stats per level.

**Monstrous Chakra - 1000**

You were born with a larger than average chakra pool, and it continues to grow. You start with 3000 Chakra, 500 Chakra per level.

**Fuin Master - 500**

You have always been fascinated by Fuinjutsu. Gain perk 'Fuin Master'

**Precognition - 800**

You always seem to know what's going to happen to you. Gain perk 'Sixth Sense'

**Sensor**

**1 - 100**

You can sense chakra in a 10 meter radius.

**2 - 200**

You can sense chakra in a 50 meter radius.

**3 - 300**

You can sense chakra in a 100 meter radius.

**Creator - 2500**

You can come up with brand new jutsu on the fly.

**Bonus Bonus Feats - 100**

Gain a bonus feat!

After a while I finally decided to grab **[Third Eye, [Monstrous Chakra, [Sensor Lvl 3, [Sharingan, [Byakugan]**, and 10 **[Bonus Bonus Feats].** I mean I had all of these points so why not grab everything that I could, you know?

After confirming my selections it pulled up the **[Bonus Feats]** list, and just looking at it I could tell that it was almost as long as the first one, looking it over I narrowed it down again.

**Please select your Bonus Feats.**

**Available Feats: 12**

**Jinchuriki**

You are the jinchuriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune. Start with 2000 Chakra, 2 Strength per level, gain perk 'Jinchuriki'

**Wood Release**

You are a relative of the Senju clan and have figured out how to use Wood Release.

**Lava Release**

You have always had an affinity for fire, and now you've figured out how to make it a liquid.

**Elemental Affinity**

**1 Fire**

You've always had a fascination with fire. Gain perk 'Fire Affinity'

**2 Water**

You always did like swimming. Gain perk 'Water Affinity'

**3 Air**

You've always wondered what it would be like to fly. Gain perk 'Air Affinity'

**4 Earth**

You've always loved playing in the mud. Gain perk 'Earth Affinity'

**5 Lightning**

You've always been fascinayed by thunderstorms. Gain perk 'Lightning Affinity'

**Oh God Please No**

Skip the first 8 years of your life, because no one wants to actually go through childhood.

After looking for awhile at the considerably shortened list I decided to go for **[Wood Release]** and **[Oh God Please No]**, and save the rest just incase there were any better ones later on.

After confirming my selections the screen faded away and was replaced by another one, this one looked like the actual character customization screen.

**Name: Insert Name**

**Gender: Choose Your Gender**

**Stats**

**Stat Points: 42**

**Strength: Determines how much you can lift and carry, also how much damage you can deal.**

**Perception: Your awarness of your surroundings, determines if someone can sneak up on you and if you can find someone.**

**Endurance: Determines how mucj of something you can do.**

**Charisma: Determines your ability to interact with others.**

**Intelligence: Determines how smart you are, also how fast you can think.**

**Agility: Determines how fast you are, also your reaction time.**

**Luck: Determines how many good things happen to you.**

After looking things over I put everything how I would like it.

**Name: ****Yuri**

**Gender: Female**

**Stats**

**S: 7**

**P: 6**

**E: 4**

**C: 4**

**I: 7**

**A: 8**

**L: 6**

Finalising everything I clicked finish, the screen faded away with a 'ding' and was replaced with music and words that filled my vision.

**Welcome to**

**Life the Game!**

And then, everything went black.

—————————————————

**AN: **Hey, thanks for checking my story out, its the first one that I've ever done, so if you could leave a review that would help me a lot! This has been Ash, I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bye!


End file.
